1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise and rehabilitation devices, and more particularly, to exercise and rehabilitation devices that require little to no guidance from a professional to ensure proper exercise performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently in the rehabilitation industry, patients are guided by a medical professional, such as a physical therapist, through movements that help coordinate musculature surrounding joints. These movements are an effort to alleviate stress experienced by ligaments and tendons that may occur due to muscular tension, injury or illness.
Rehabilitative exercise is generally restricted by limitations of the patient (i.e., body weight and dynamic proportions) and available equipment such as resistance and movement devices. Resistance devices include discrete weight bundles (i.e., dumbbells and other free weight devices) and resistance machines (including resistance bands or other devices which associate with universal uses) which generally includes the commonly referred smith-type machines (guided squat and shoulder press), angled guided presses (chest, shoulder and leg), angled guided pulls (back and leg) and typical arm strengthening machines (triceps, biceps and forearms).
Rehabilitative exercise is generally restricted by limitations of the patient (i.e., body weight and dynamic proportions) and available equipment such as resistance and movement devices. Resistance devices include discrete weight bundles (i.e., dumbbells and other free weight devices) and resistance machines (including resistance bands or other devices which associate with universal uses) which generally consists of the commonly referred smith-type machines (guided squat and shoulder press), angled guided presses (chest, shoulder and leg), angled guided pulls (back and leg) and typical arm strengthening machines (triceps, biceps and forearms).
Some movement devices include common gymnasium exercise equipment that may include cardiovascular enhancing machines such as treadmills, stair masters, pedal devices, rowing devices and a variety of other upper and lower body cardiovascular enhancing components.
Devices currently available offer sophisticated additions which, for example, are able to quantitatively measure force output and repetitions during gross motor movements, like during isokinetic leg extensions. Other devices may also employ ultrasound therapy, which can help the break-down of scar tissue that a patient has developed following injuries to the body, common about the ligaments and/or tendons.
Lately, a shift from the common staunch and stiff practice of using the devices heretofore mentioned has begun in the principles and philosophy of training. The shift is toward what is referred to as “biomechanical” (muscular coordination) training and development.
Currently, there are none or few “biomechanical” devices available that allow an injured, physically limited, or even healthy individual to execute motor movements without the general guidance of a trained physical therapist or other qualified professional. Further, there are none or few rehabilitative devices currently available that have the capacity to guide a patient through exercises that support “coordination correction.” Generally speaking, devices noted above, which may be considered suitable otherwise, are of a somewhat complex nature, may not be designated for rehabilitative purposes, and do not provide sufficient positive mental reinforcement as increasing degrees of success are experienced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rehabilitative device to support a biomechanical rhythm that provides an injured, physically limited, or healthy exerciser with an effective way to take advantage of corrective exercise that will help achieve physical with little to no supervision, minimal complexity, and maximized patient autonomy and confidence.